


I'll Be Your Hero

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: When Angelina and Fred are captured at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Angelina makes a difficult choice. Canon divergence.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	I'll Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 15th/role reversal.

Angelina gripped Fred's hand tightly. She couldn't see or hear anything in the oppressive darkness, but she could feel the magical rope bound tightly around her arms and legs. 

The last thing she recalled was seeing the lynx Patronus at Bill's wedding. After it disappeared, she had gone off to find Fred and help the others guests escape. Just as she and Fred were about to Disapparate together, however, they had been captured by Death Eaters, tied up, and brought to some unknown location. 

"Are you okay, love?" Fred whispered. The worried note in his voice made Angelina want to break down in tears. She wasn't okay—she was miserable. It was all her fault that they were in this mess. If she had just Disapparated alone, they both might have gotten away safely. When she didn't respond, Fred continued, "I mean, you're not hurt, are you?" 

Angelina shook her head before remembering that he couldn't see her. "No, I'm—they didn't hurt me. What about you?" 

"Quiet!" a voice bellowed, causing Angelina to jump in fright. One of the Death Eaters had returned, and she could only imagine the horrors that lay ahead. 

A dull yellow light flicked on, illuminating the space where they were being held. It was a small, cramped dungeon cell with no windows. The light seemed to be coming from a torch that hung on the stone wall outside of the cell. It filtered in through the rusted metal bars, creating long shadows. 

Angelina gulped as the Death Eater pulled off his hood. She didn't recognize him, but he had dark eyes and pointy white teeth. His wolfish grin sent shivers down her spine, and she found herself clinging desperately to Fred's arm. 

"What do you want?" she asked, striving to sound as unaffected as possible. 

"Information," the man hissed. "The Dark Lord wishes to know the whereabouts of Harry Potter." 

Angelina felt Fred grow stiff beside her, and knew that he was probably worried about the fate of his brother, Ron. If he was traveling with Harry, then his whereabouts must be unknown too. 

"We can't help you with that," she said loudly. "We don't know where he is." 

"Silence!" the Death Eater roared. His spittle landed on her face, and she wiped it off in disgust. "There are ways to make you talk, witch." 

Angelina squared her shoulders and set her chin as she gave the man her best glare. She had decided that she wasn't going to show him any fear. After all, that was probably what he wanted—to frighten her so that she would comply. "You're wasting your time. I told you, we don't know anything."

"Angie," Fred murmured, speaking up at last. "Whatever you do, don't provoke him—"

"What are you whispering about, boy?" the man asked, sounding more than a little suspicious. 

"He was just saying that you're really stupid," Angelina answered for him. She was going against Fred's advice, but she couldn't just stand by and let him get hurt. If she could focus the man's anger towards her, then maybe Fred would be spared. 

"Damn it, Angie," she heard Fred mutter under his breath. "There's a time and place for being mouthy, you know that?"

At the same time, the Death Eater let out an enraged growl. "You just made your biggest mistake, girlie. You'll pay for that." He drew his wand and twirled it threateningly. "I've found that the Cruciatus Curse usually knocks the cocky ones down a peg. Or perhaps Bellatrix will have a clever idea..."

"No!" Fred shouted. He turned to Angelina, his visage pale and stricken. "You can't do this, Angie. I can take it—"

"So can I, Fred!" she said, tossing her head and taking a step forward. The next second, she felt a sharp tug on her wrist. Before she knew it, she had been spun around to face Fred. 

"They care more about my blood than yours," he whispered furiously. "You think they'll care if you die?"

Angelina took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes, willing him to understand. "No, but I can't let them hurt you, Fred. If—If I don't make it back to you, please know that...I love you." 

Though she and Fred had been serious for nearly a year, it was the first time she had ever said those words to him. Stupidly, she had thought she would be able to wait for the "right moment." If given the choice, she never would have opted to admit her love for him while trapped in a dungeon, about to go off and be tortured—or worse. Somehow, though, it felt right anyway. 

Fred's eyes widened, and the ghost of a grin quirked his lips upward. "I love you too." 

Angelina returned his small smile, ecstatic to hear him say that he loved her back. For a moment, she thought that he might even lean forward and kiss her, but then the Death Eater rattled on the bars and destroyed any hope of that. 

"Oi, break it up, lovebirds," he snapped, flicking his wand so that Angelina was dragged forward by her bindings. She risked one last look over her shoulder before the cell door clanged shut. Fred's worried face was etched into her mind as she stumbled out of the dungeon and off to whatever horrible punishment was in store for her. She would remain tight-lipped for him. 

She had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with figuring out how Fred would act and I'm still not totally happy with what I came up with, but I also didn't want this to be a repeat of how Ron acted when Hermione was taken and tortured at Malfoy Manor.


End file.
